


The Truest Thing

by Venturous



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the truest things just happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truest Thing

**Title:** The Truest Thing  
 **Author:** venturous  
 **Fandom:** BBC Sherlock  
 **Pairing:** John/Sherlock  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fan appreciation. No copyright infringement declared or intended.  
 **Summary:** Sometimes the truest things just happen  
 **A/N:** written for Holmesverse drabble challenge on the theme of "trust"

They never discussed it; it just happened. Years later John would marvel at the seamlessness with which they came together.

They had, from the first moment, an ability to communicate without the encumbrance of language. They quickly discovered that they honored each other’s deepest values.

Until the debacle at the pool, John hadn’t realized what it was. When he gave his assent to Sherlock’s plan with that imperceptible nod, he knew: this must be trust.

They fell, pierced by laser lights, into the boiling blue. The truest thing was Sherlock, who eyes were locked on his. Nothing else really mattered.


End file.
